The Lone Wolverine And His Moon
by tinkersm
Summary: What if there was another women in Logan's life before meeting Kayla? what if she was the first women Logan accepted in his life first and a mutant as well. Isabelle Winters taught not only Logan how to love but the animals inside him as well, Wolverine.
1. Authors Note

Authors Note:

So I just had a quick story that popped in my head and decided to write it before I forgot. So I hope everyone will like this story. I wanted a story that covers some of Logan comic story and movie verse in it and I wanted to make a story with something dealing with the moon since I love sailor moon I decided to write something about the lovely moon. so I got a girl, mutant but with the powers from the moon. so I got this first chapter out and then see how I can make it the origins , movie type of thing. So I hope you guys like and review. 

Oh and please read and review my other story, it's a Batman/X-Men Movie Crossover…. Oh, yes one other thing, I'm in the process, almost finishing my chapter of Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter x-over so I will post that in a few days.

Thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten from my other stories and the patience and I'm even more inspired to write more when I get a happy comment so thank you once again.


	2. A Moon Is Born

_**X-Men Movie: Wolverine Origins **_

_**The Lone Wolverine and his Moon Series**_

_What if there was another women in Logan's life before meeting Kayla? what if she was the first women Logan accepted in his life first and a mutant as well. Isabel Winters taught not only Logan how to love but the animals inside him as well, Wolverine._

**A Moon Is Born**

A cold winters night, up the hills of the Canadian snow. A young women with dark black hair as ink, green eyes as emeralds, pale skin as snow and dark ruby lips, stood alone looking up into the dark midnight sky. The only companion with her were the shining sprinkling stars and the glowing pale full moon shining down upon the city of Alberta. With a deep sigh the women looks up into the moon somehow feeling at peace and tranquility, a small smile forms in her ruby red pout lips. Still looking up into the dark sky, her small pale hand goes up towards her heart as the other goes down towards her small stomach feeling the growing life that's forming and living inside of her. Closing her brilliant green eyes the young small woman breathes a deep quiet sigh as both hands go and cradle the small bump. Another sigh comes out her red lips as two big strong arms wrap around her and places their hand on top of hers and a tall lean body elopes her with warmth. Leaning back she starts humming their special song, as the body behind her sways to the lovely music she's creating. Laughing quietly she turns around wrapping her arms around her lovers waist the small women looks up with loving eyes towards the smiling face of her love. Blue eyes as a bright and light as the sky, dark auburn hair showing more reddish than brown in the moonlight and sun kissed tanned skin around tall lean body, (outgrowing her small petite body, making her look like a small doll) the women smiles bigger when her lover places his hands on her bump. After a few minutes of gazing at one another, her smile slowly faded.

"Jack, did you ever regret being with me?" worry showing in her green eyes.

"Rosie I told you a million times, no never. Being with you has been the most wonderful experience I've ever had in my life."

"But they hate me. All of your family does. They abandoned you once you got involved with me. Sometimes I hate myself of what I am. From making your family turn against you." looking down at the white clear snow.

Putting a warm hand under her chin and lifting it up Jack shocked his head, "Rose Winters you being a mutant doesn't change that. I never cared what my parents thought or believed in. I always respected everyone the same. Your mutation is special. In fact that's what got my attention. How the moon makes you glow even more beautiful." placing a tender kiss upon her dark ruby lips.

" Jack I hate it. The moon is what basically make part of my powers. A normal person should never glow when their near the moon, or their hair shines all sparkly like glitter. I Know people know I'm not normal. I hate it I cant go out at night with you out in the public not without being called names and sneers of disgust. I want to be seen with you with no glow. I want to marry you but I can't because of their dam laws. Knowing I can never be your wife or have your last name. Our child can never have your name too." tears running down her pale skin.

"Rose look at me. When I first saw you I thought wow, ok? I thought that it showed exactly what I knew you were to be, a sweet kind girl I could be seen with. You're my wife in everyway so what if its not in paper. You and the baby are mine regardless. You brought joy into my life, my dreams for you to be mine came true, just knowing I have your love is my happiness. Besides didn't you say that sometimes you liked it?"

"Well the only time I do love it is when I know I can heal your wounds or cuts. Just knowing when you get hurt I can help heal you from any pain. You're the only one whose ever accepted me from what I am. Saw the best inside of me, stood by my side. You make me stronger each day, helped me up when I felt I was falling in a sea of misery . You brought the faith I thought I had lost. So if healing you is the only way I can protect you then …..."

"That's because your no different than the rest of us. You don't have to protect me that's my job and trust me it's something I love. You breathe, eat and sleep like a normal person. Only thing different is you glow and heal. You're my healing moon star."

Smiling Rose went up in tip toes to kiss her loves lips, "Jack Burton you're such a wonderful man. I'm glad and honored to have your child."

"A baby that will look like you I hope."

"Jack!" slapping his arm.

"What? I'm just saying, if the baby looks like me than of course it'll be gorgeous or handsome but if it looks like you," cupping her cheek tenderly, "he or she will look beautiful and marvelous."

"Jack you sure know how to make a girl loose her breathe away." leaning towards his warm soft lips again.

"That's what I do. Make you loose it so then I can put it back again. Slowly and gently with every kiss." with that Jack captured her lips with a searing passionate kiss while the moon shined her rays down at the two lovers in the cold moonlight night.

**Six months later**

"Push Rosie push! That's it! Just keep pushing! Just ONE MORE PUSH!"

"Mister Burton! Shut it before I come over their and kick you out this room."

Smiling a goofy smile, Jack looked up from his wife's hand and looked over to the midwife that was glaring at him from between Rose's legs, as Rose laid in bed exhausted and sweaty smiling gently.

"Now if your finish then you can calmly come over here and see your baby girl." getting up and walking over towards the dresser that was filled with blankets caring a wailing red face infant.

Slowing giving his tired wife a loving kiss on her sweaty palm, Jack rose up and almost ran to his child. After being clean and wrapped in warm pink blankets, the child was placed in his arms, wailing with loud lungs. After shushing her and a few gentle rocks, Jack took his first look at his baby. Giving a big happy whoo hoo and a glare from the midwife who was busy attending Rose get comfortable and smoothing her messy hair away from her face, his wishes and prayers was granted. Right in his arms laid a baby girl that looked exactly like her mother to her pale pixie face to her pink lips that will eventually turn red in the future. The only thing that the baby got from him was his reddish auburn hair. As the infant opened her eyes he got his first glimpse of her mothers brilliant beautiful green eyes staring up at him in wonder. Walking over to his wife, Jack gave the cooing baby to Rose who looked down with tears in her tired eyes but a glowing smile shown in her tired face.

"Oh Jack, she's beautiful. She got your hair." running one fingertip on top of the fuzzy tuft of reddish brown hair.

"Yes, but with her mommies looks." kissing the top of Rose's ink black hair.

"Hmmm she's so little, what should we call her?"

"Well, it's a full moon. I first meet you in a full moon and made you my wife in a full moon. Made this child during a full moon," making Rose blush red as a tomato looking down and trying to hide her face with her curly hair, " so we'll name her after her mother, the goddess in my life." putting his warm hander under Rose's chin making her look up at those gorgeous blue eyes she loved and cherished. "Selene a beautiful name like her beautiful mother."

"Hmm but not Rose, one Rose Selene is enough." laughing weakly and a blush creeping in her pale cheeks, "Hmmm I always loved the name Isabelle." gentle wrapping the child more warmly into her pink blanket.

"Isabelle Selene that's beautiful."

"Yes only she won't be able to carry Burton." sadly with teary eyes.

"Rosie I'll change my name to Winters and…."

"No Jack, it's alright I knew… I know that she can't be… she's a Burton even if people would only know and acknowledge her as Winters but she'll always will be Burton by blood."

"Rosie, I.."

"Isabelle Selene Winters…. Burton welcome to our lives little one."

Smiling and sighing Jack placed his warm hand on top of his wife's hand, "Our little moonbeam." Kissing Rose softly.


	3. Growing Up and First Signs

**Thank You so much for the reviews, it made my days and inspired me to write my second chapter early. Thank You again and I hope you enjoy. **

**(1837 - Alberta, Canada)**

Growing up and First Signs

After nearly a few weeks of Isabelle's birth, Jack decided it was better and safer for the little family to leave the village and live far away from the villagers. So after many days searching, Jack found the perfect spot for him to raise his family. Through the wild green forest and up the snowy white mountains, Jack bought and began to build a small little log house for his Rose and little Selene (whom he loved to call her by). With the money he got paid from a local villager, a blacksmith named Jonathan whom hired Jack as his apprentice, Jack began to buy the supplies and lumber the wood he needed. After meeting Rose and finding about her being a mutant, Jonathan became one of the few people who didn't shun the little family, he even helped them in lending the little family the shop's upper guest room while the cabin was being built.

During the times Jack spent his days and late nights fixing and building the little home, Rose stayed inside the guest room with baby Isabelle, never leaving or letting anyone inside the room. The only times Rose did leave the room was when little Isabelle became too fussy or Amy, the blacksmith's wife, called for supper. During the first few weeks of Isabelle's birth, Jack and Rose saw that the baby was becoming to look more like her mother, from her pink pouty lips turning a light rosy red, her pale milky complexion, to her bright almond-shaped, emerald green eyes that sparkled and glowed radiantly. The only thing that she took from her father, was his curly, dark auburn, reddish-brown hair that looked more red at night and his mischievous smile and some of his personality that appeared when she would grab her parents or Amy's hair and give a big yank or two,( sometimes grabbing chunks of it) not letting go which made her even gleeful and cooing madly.

Finally after six months of hard work, Jack was able to bring his girls into their new cabin, showing and almost dragging Rose to view the few furniture he was able to buy or make. It was a two story home, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It also had a small living room, dinning room and near the end of the hall, it held a small kitchen. In the living room, there was a stone fireplace, sunlight spilled into the vaulted living and dining rooms through high glass windows. French doors provide access to the deck area that spans the entire front of the house. The roomy kitchen offers abundant counter space for Rose to move easily around without bumping into anything, but what Rose loved most is the master bedroom that is located upstairs and is open to the loft area which overlooks the living and dining areas and provided an expansive view through the upper windows to overlook the snowy mountain.

**Five years later**

As the years went by, Jack and Rose along with their little girl Isabelle lived in the clear fresh forest. Living happily and quietly in their cozy cabin. Jack would sometimes rarely still go into the village that basically drove his family away from the hateful stares and words when money or supplies became an issue. So during those times he would work and use his business at Jonathan's shop for the money and he would go into the market and try to find a friendly or kind face whom will still service him as a normal customer for food and other needed supplies. While Rose, would stay at the cabin with little Isabelle, teaching and showing her the different types of fruits and vegetables they had growing next to their log cabin. Soon after Isabelle began to learn how to toddle around, she later, along with her mother took her first walk around the forest. Seeing the wild animals roaming around and the clear small waterfall that fell down the river near their cabin, Isabelle became adventurous, running after small rabbits or critters and finding pretty rocks near the river. She loved splashing in the warm cool water, catching fireflies at night when summer started, ice fishing with her papa during the winter, seeing the new born baby deer's, bears and other wild animals and the blooming flowers in the spring, and jumping into pill of fallen leaves in the fall.

During those times she was a happy child, loved by her parents who thought it was better and helpful for Isabelle to learn how to read and write. So every morning, Rose would school Isabelle, teaching her one level high after another, once finding out Isabelle was a very intelligent girl for her age and in the afternoon they would go out and watch the animals and the beautiful flowers growing around their home and at night once her father came home, Jack would read or tell Isabelle stories and tales. At her tender age of five, Isabelle became curious just like her father, she believed it was odd, for she never seen another living person other than her parents living in the woodland, but as a small rambunctious child, she brushed it away from her mind and began to focus in her variety collection of blossoming flowers that she picked for her mother, her shiny rocks near the river, or her reading .

While Isabelle was growing and developing up into her life of peaceful atmosphere, her parents were nervously trying to see any small signs of her mothers' abilities. They didn't want Isabelle to become isolated and detest her powers like Rose had. They didn't want others to shun her like how they had rejected Rose. They wanted her to live a normal life and be able to go into the village without getting hateful looks and disgust but as the years went by they found nothing out of the ordinary. They were relieved, she wouldn't have to endure what they had to tolerate each day they had to go into the village, until one breezy day.

As Jack was engaging in a light reading of his daily morning paper and Rose was in the process of cooking and preparing breakfast, which consist of bread, porridge, milk, eggs, and cheese in the warm kitchen, little Isabelle came bouncing into the kitchens door. Looking dirty with small flower peddles (from the families small flowerbed) set on top of dark, auburn hair that held two crocked pigtails, face covered in dirt, and her light blue dress encased in muddy dirt from the early morning, moist ground. Looking up and stopping their movements, Jack and Rose froze when seeing their daughter not only covered in grime but also with a cherry mode. Clasped tight, yet lightly in her embraced hand, was a tiny, baby bird chirping softly but gloomily in Isabelle's small hand.

"Isabelle you know the rules, you can only look at the pretty birds but you can not take them home with you." explained Rose, as she put both hands towards her waist, looking steadily down at Isabelle who still wore a gleeful look.

" But look mama," holding the small bird up to her mothers view, " The baby looks sad. She fell from her tree and started crying and moving odd. She is hurt."

"Moonbeam, your mother is correct. You cannot expect your mother to heal all the wounded animals that you come across, you should take it back to its mother before it starts looking for it." replied Jack, as he went back to his morning paper.

Turning to her mother, who looked sternly, but with a soft and steadily look in her bright green eyes, Isabelle shyly looked at her with tears brimming in her almond-shaped, green eyes. "Please momma, she told me her leg hurts really badly."

"What do you mean she told you?" asked Rose getting paler, her eyes tensing in tension.

Standing up from his seat, walking over and bending down to his daughters level, Jack took a hold of her chin smoothly, stroking her cheek while looking into her eyes for any signs of certainty, "She told you?"

"Yes, she said she was scared when she didn't know where her momma went. She looked down from her tree and fell. She tried flying up but couldn't. She then cried and started feeling a big ache in her leg. That is where I found her, crying and calling her momma." hugging the little bird in her arms.

" Moonbeam, is she the only one you have talk to?"

"No, I have been talking to the other animals for a while. They are really friendly and talkative too," smiling cheerfully up at her father who looked up at Rose who kept getting paler and paler. "but sometimes my heads hurts when they talk too much. All noisy, and sometimes I feel really happy or sad, or mad when I am with them but then it goes away." her smile fading and frowning a bit.

" So they don't talk to you all the time?"

"No, they sometimes like to talk to themselves."

" What about how you feel when your around them? Does that occur often?"

"Sometimes. I am feeling really lonely, scared and in in pain right now." as tears formed and started running down her rosy cheeks.

"Rosy?" worried Jack looked up at his wife, as she too tried to wipe her tears that ran down quickly as a stream.

"Telepath and empathy," whispered Rose running a shaking hand up to her inky, black hair. "and if I'm correct, healing and precognition eventually. She will start to glow from the moon, her hair will sparkle too. It will not be long."

"Rose…" Jack looking at his wife worriedly, but stopped in mid-sentence when his wife gave a gasp of her mouth that laid between her covered hands and a frightful look, as her gaze was held towards Isabelle. Turning to look at his daughter, Jack looked in astonishment as Isabelle's hands( still holding the tiny bird) began to glow in a silvery white color, as her bright, green eyes held a glassy vacant expression. "Isabelle?" giving a firm yell to grab her attention.

As if coming out from a daze, Isabelle staggered a few steps back, Shacking her head, her glassy look became more clearer and brighter again, looking down and opening her hands, Isabelle gave a gleeful cry. Chirping happily with a sweet melody, the small bird gave a few shacks from her wrings and flew out the kitchen window. Crying a thrilled shout, Isabelle ran up to the window, waving joyfully and a shouting a farewell to her little birdie friend whom she would visit more frequently.

Behind Isabelle Jack and Rose looked at each other troubled, shocked and terrified. Confirming their unsettling minds of what they had just seen and heard, their little baby Isabelle was in fact a Lunaris.


	4. Lunaris and Premonition

**Hello, here it is another chapter. Sorry it took awhile but been busy and decided to stop for a while but after coming up and brain storming, I was able to write the next part of my story. So enjoy.**

* * *

_Italic = telepathy_

**Lunaris and Premonition**

**Days Later**

Waking up in the early morning spring, Isabelle woke up with giddiness and excitement. Running up to her window, she was happy to find her small blue little friend she had helped a few days ago chirping happily to the green eye girl.

"Hello." Isabelle said happily, bright eyes sparkling with joy as she stroked Birdie's soft head affectionately.

"_Good morning Belle_." tweeted the baby bird "Birdie", that Isabelle had proudly named.

"Are you feeling well Birdie?" running her small chubby finger over Birdie's right-wing.

"_Yes, thank you Belle for helping me when I was weak and injured. I was able to find my mama as well_." flapping her wings and ruffling her feathers. Showing Isabelle how healed her wing was.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Isabelle felt a sweep of blissful and peaceful feelings flowing into her body. Opening her emerald eyes and smiling with glee, "I do not remember what I did but I am very glad and very happy to feel that you are well."

"_Thank you Belle once again but I must be going back to my nest. My mother will probably be worried for me. I just wanted to come by to give you my thanks and if you have time, you can visit me later in the evening. Momma will be pleased to see you again_."

"I promise to visit you and your family more often Birdie. I am a little lonely without someone to talk to. I will convince Mama to let me come out earlier after my lessons." looking out the chilly glass window.

"_Do not worry Belle. I will be back if you can not see me. I will also promise to see you as well. I will bring my brothers, sisters and the rest of my friends, they are so eager to meet you when I told them about you_." nuzzling Isabelle's pale finger.

"That will be wonderful. I will see you tomorrow after my reading lessons are over. I might run a little late, the flowers are sprouting and I can not wait to pick the new fresh flowers that have bloom so far. I am so delighted to meet your friends Birdie." jumping up and down in her seat.

"_Goodbye Belle, until we meet little healer_." as Birdie gave one more rub to Isabelle's hand, the little blue bird took off. Flapping and soaring into the early morning sky.

"See you very soon Birdie!" cried Isabelle softly, not wanting to disturb her sleeping parents.

Hurriedly putting on her favorite blue dress on and trying miserably to put her dark curly auburn locks up into pigtails, Isabelle give one last touch by tying it off with her blue lacy ribbon. Giving a small spin of joy, Isabelle felt more cheerful than she ever felt before. All because she had a friend and possible more in her life.

"Finally I will have someone that I would be able to speak to." she cried loudly, "I must find a way to hide this from momma and papa. Never let them be aware about Birdy. They might not let me see Birdie and her friends." pausing at the dresser where a small mirror was placed. Isabelle looked at her reflection and began to ponder about the event that made her mother face look white with a look Isabelle never seen in her mama's features before. "I never felt mama feel so sad. Did I do anything wrong? Even papa was sad but more worried than sad. I wonder why?"

"Isabelle, are you decent?" called Rose, rapping on her daughter's door.

Shaking her little thoughts away quickly, Isabelle gave one last tug on her pigtails before running up to her door. Opening the wooden door, Isabelle saw her beautiful mother dressed in a light blue dress and her inky black hair held up in a bun as loose strands of dark ebony curls fell down nicely in front of her flawless pale face and smiling weakly but softly down at her miniature self.

"Ready for breakfast? I thought we could have bread, cheese and some porridge. Then if you will be fond of, we can take a stroll down to the river. How does that sound?"

"Yes please. I would also would like to collect more pretty flowers and rocks." bouncing on the heel of her toes and clapping her little chubby hands with delight. Giggling, Isabelle ran past her grinning mother and straight into the warm kitchen to help her mother with preparing the early meal. Entering the small the kitchenette, Isabelle felt the heat of the burning firewood her mother placed on the small furnace,watching the embers glimmer and spark, making the small room all cozy and toasty.

After receiving a tender kiss from her father who had gave both his girls complements of a well done meal, Jack collected his supplies and with a loving kiss from his Rose and a bear hug to his moon beam, was out the door to start his day in town. After watching her father walked down the dusty road and whistling the familiar tune (her father and mother's song, as well as her lullaby her momma would sing to her at night) in the air, Isabelle raced back into her room. Grabbing her wooden box her father made for her to collect her shiny rocks and her little red woven basket that her mother and her made for her third birthday to collect her pretty flowers as well, Isabelle ran with pigtails flying behind her back and tripping several times on her dress along the way to her waiting mother who was standing patiently by the door with her woven basket as well in her hands.

Outside, the fresh pure, clean smell of the outer forest engulfed Isabelle with giddiness and happiness. Letting go of her mother, Isabelle began to skip down the familiar stream. Softly humming to her favorite tune that she would hear her parents sing and dance to. While Rose trailed behind smiling and singing as well as the little creatures of the woods chirped and fluttered by.

After gathering as much lovely glossy rocks and fresh picked wild flowers of different color and sizes, Isabelle and Rose decided to sit down on the freshly green meadow where swarms of dandelions, carnation, chrysanthemum, lilies, tulips, orchids, roses and all other sorts of blossoms sprang out to the summers light, swaying by the breeze while mother and child listened peacefully to the running stream.

Picking up one of the dandelions to her face the little auburn girl blow into the fluffy white seeds and watched it float up into the cool air. Turning to look at her beautiful mother who had her eyes closed and a gentle smile forming in her red lips, Isabelle hoped to one day grow up and be as lovely and wonderful just like her momma. Then remembering the worried smile and sadden eyes, Isabelle couldn't help but speak up to what she had over heard her parents talk about. The small whispers she was able to hear from her open bedroom door a few days ago and just last night as well.

"Momma?" she asked quietly.

"Yes my darling one?" asked Rose, opening her emerald eye to look down at the same bright green orbs of hers staring up at her with curious little eyes.

"What's a Lun- Luna- Lunas? Is something the matter with me?" wrinkling her small nose, mulling over the word she had heard her mama say to her papa.

Shocked and fear marked Rose's face as she heard her daughters stuttering words sink in. Taking a calming breathe, Rose composed herself as much as she could and decided that maybe it was time for Isabelle to know the whole truth and learn the very roots of both mother and daughter.

"Well little one, Lunis are what you would call one, when that very person has the blessed powers from the very moon itself. And no nothing is wrong with you. On the contra, you my little child, are special and bright like the moon," running her pale fingers down the loose, tangled auburn pigtails that had few strands of shimmering, silver strands that would eventually become silver in a few years, just like hers. Though no one, expect Jack knew that under the inky black tresses of her hair, hidden behind by the coal lumps Rose had dyed over, were silver curls that sometimes would peek out from her dyed inky black hair. Removing some of the few scattered flower pedals and leaves in her daughter's hair, Rose paused and gave a hint of a small smile, "One of the most rarest and special people, mostly the women are given these rare gifts. They breathe, praise and even get their energy, their life source from the moon itself to expand their youth and life for many, many years."

"Why are they rare? Why only women? Does that mean you have the gift too like me? What about Papa?" question after questions spilled out of Isabelle's reddish pink lips as more questions popped into her head, trying to understand what her Momma was saying.

Looking at Isabelle, as the little miniature of herself kept asking for answers, Rose decided that it was better for the little girl to hear it in a story. It'll be better than just telling her this way and in the process Isabelle wouldn't get too confused or skittish.

"I think it is better for you to learn and know why only girls like us are the main ones to be able to get these powers. I'll tell you as much as possible and from what I was told from my mother, your Grandmother. May she be at peace." closing her eyes in a quick silent prayer.

" After I tell you this, I will also well start you with the teachings and controlling these rare gifts. But before I say more, Isabelle, you must promise me to keep this hidden from anyone, no one is to know about this secret. Once you get older you will meet people, people who will never understand us. Never let no one know about what I am about to tell you, come out from your mouth ever, understand? I must, no, I need for you to understand the gravity of this. The danger that might be brought to you if wandering eyes and ears get a hold of what we are. Not even your father knows what we really are and how we are different from just regular humans, or the from the small portions of the other species that are appearing in different places, with hidden powers as well, but are still too different from us. Never let anyone know of what I am about to tell you. You must promise me little moon beam, that this secret will rest inside your heart until the end." holding close her daughters little pudgy hands over the little small child's heart as Rose herself grasped the small tender and frail hands as well, giving Isabelle a pleading and serious look.

"I promise Momma, shall never tell any of my friends." a solemn look came over Isabelle's small delicate features that were so much like her mothers and so unusual for a five-year old child to show.

Giving Isabelle a confused look when the small girl spoke about her "friends" but dismissing it once knowing her so-called friends were, Rose cleared her throat and began her story for the first and last time, into the small innocent ears.

"Lunaris were rare creatures born from a small star that came from the moon. The moon goddess herself, Selene, gave life to the Lunaris so they could nurture and protect the moon. The moon in turn would feed the Lunaris with the strong and pure energy it produce, lighting their bodies in a bright glowing light, with Selene being the sole leader and guardian of the people. From the energy the Lunaris would get from the moon, their skin would glow like a shining star, silvery hair would sparkle like twinkling star dust, and silver eyes would glimmer like lustrous diamonds. She gave the gift of giving certain Lunaris, mostly the women, that she felt would be useful. Men couldn't control them enough like the women. The women were strong enough not to be overcome with such power. These abilities that the Lunaris have were, to heal themselves or others, especially with their companions when they were unwell. They were able to communicate and bound their minds as one mind without the use of their lips, sharing one mind, soul and life. Everyone, not just the certain women who were giving more than the others, were given the expansion of life. They were never to grow old. They would stay in their youthful forms and live in peace in the moon with Selene as their Queen."

"During those prosperous times, Selene felt the need and the void of having a child when her people would celebrate with joy when new arrivals of Lunaris would be born. She wanted one she can call her own and would rule along side her. So with her powers and of one shining star (the most brightest star) she plucked from the night sky, Selene bore one child, a daughter she had named Indu. Raising the little child to become a pure noble women and a fair queen to her people. Just like how she gave the abilities to those special people, Selene gave her daughter not only those powers but a few more for the girl. The power of feeling others emotions, the feeling and energy she felt coming from the pure and healthy vibes of the land. and the power to foretell the outcome of those around her. Those special gifts a queen would need to rule and guard her people. Everthing seemed well over the years. The moon would glow beautifully from the pure and liveliness Selene, Indu and the people's energy would produce. All seemed happy and lively."

"But not everything was happy and joyous, what Selene didn't know herself during that time was that her daughter was lonely as she once was. Only not for a child but from something else. Indu grew up with only her mother by her side but felt something was needed in her life. Something that gave her happiness just like it gave her mother when Indu was born. So without her mother knowing Selene would let her mind wander down over to another lively place. Earth. Their, she felt connected to the animals, the green and blue planet that also held people as well. As she let her mind travel like she always did, their she meet one pure mind that she couldn't help but be captivated from the others. It seems that Indu had let her mind connect to a human being, a man who was alone and cut off from the other humans in earth. She finally found that missing piece she felt was missing from her. The feeling of devotion to one person. From their on, over many years, she would connect her mind with the human and with her powers would see all the places and people he would meet along his path, without him even noticing someone was watching and feeling his every emotion. Deciding that just by feeling the human mans thoughts and emotions just wasn't enough for Indu anymore, she made a promise to herself. A promise that one day she would meet the man whom had shown her all those new and different colors in life so different from what she was used to. All she was living for was change. She now felt that her existence was on a brighter and happier side, for she had found that special person."

"So what happened next? Was she able to meet this man?" asked Isabelle, as she layed her head in her mother's lap. Green eyes peering up to her mother.

Strocking the loose stands of her daughter's hair, Rose shook her head, " That my little one is another story to tell but what I will tell you is this. The story of Indu and her lover is a sad and long story which I will tell you in time but not today. Sadly, the Lunaris, the people of the moon no longer exist. The few reaming one's were the women that Selene had given those special powers to."

"What happened to the Lunaris?"

"The thriving time was coming to an end. Their was a war in the moon. Some Lunaris become angry with jealous and greed over the ones who were given more power than the rest. A battle was started, divided the Lunaris into two. Those who didn't want to be ruled by the queen and thought it wasn't fair to choose who was better than who to deserve higher power and those who thought was for the better and still remained loyal to the moon and to the queen. In the end, the outcome was grave for lives were lost and others were injured. The moon was gravely destroyed by the war, that Selene thought it was better for the remaining people who were still alive or the ones who didn't feel being ruled by her were less safe and better, if they were send to Earth were they could live their lives freely. Selene stayed in the moon where she belonged. Her daughter Indu, was said, she had decided on her own to leave her mother after the rest had left and live on Earth, but after quite a while living on Earth, Indu had come back to her mother and stayed on the moon with her mother. So over the years the Lunaris that had stayed and remained alive were never heard of again but to this day the only people who believe Selene and Indu remains on the moon looking after the remaining Lunaris are the few people who tell stories about Selene, Indu and her lover or the Lunaris."

"Some think they could be a descendant from the Lunaris or just a folk tale like all other tales. And just like tales, they're fibs to make people wonder and sometimes scared them, believing that creatures who came from the moon with powers could hurt them or cause them in grave danger. Some don't think they're even such people really do exist."

"Your grandmother was one of those people who believe that Lunaris were true people or the remaining descendents. She was raised as a small child by Natives. After her biological mother passed on, those people,who became her family, were the ones who still to this day believe about the goddess Selene and Indu. She told me many tales about Selene, Indu and her love and the people who lived in the moon before her death and now I'm telling you so when you grow older, you can hopefully understand the importance that there is no problem with being different and not to be afraid of who you are. That you will and should be proud to be special."

"Yes I am." chirped the little green eye girl, nodding her head in agreement.

"But just like my mother told me, you can never tell anyone about your special abilities. There are cruel people who will take advantage and use the gaining of this knowledge for bad purposes with or without your consent. Your father knows about this because when, my powers were almost discovered, your father saved me from being taken or worse killed. After finding out what I was, he helped me keep this quiet and has protected me ever since."

"And now since we both know you have been given this special talent. Your father has been a little more alert and feels that it's time for you to be taught how to control and hide your powers from preying eyes. Even if for the mean time you haven't been in contact from outside our home." picking Isabelle's chin up.

Nodding her head in agreement, "Mama? could I be a desend of the Lunaris? I have those powers too. Like them." snuggling more in her mothers soft warm fabric dress, Isabelle yawned, pouty lips opening in a small pink O.

"Who knows my darling girl," trying to hide a smirk from forming.

"But I will tell you more stories in another time when you are not too asleep or at least wide awake." softly laughing at her daughter whose eyes were closing but still trying to get them to open, "In the meantime, sleep. Sleep my little one." gently laying a pale hand on top of Isabelle's head, Rose leaned down to give a loving kiss in her daughter's auburn hair. As Isabelle slept, Rose sighed in concern. She knew the trouble that layed ahead. Isabelle would go on to have the same path as she did for begin different, with powers people didn't normally have or accept.

With one slim finger running slowly down the little girl's chubby pink cheek, Rose raised her hand that was lying on the comfy grass, and placed it on top of Isabelle's tangled pigtail hair to brush away the specks of green pasture that was scrambled on the little girls head.

Suddenly, a flash of white light bursted right in front of Rose. Her eyesight became blurry as more of the white haze became more pronounced with swirling colors running through the cloud of white fog. Knowing what was happening, Rose took a deep breath and let the scrambling colors enter her sight.

_Her own body layed cold and lifeless next to Jack who was in the same state as her. Red scarlet blood covered their dirty clothes, running down from their bodies and seeping into the muddy brown ground. Weeping over the two dead bodies was little Isabelle. Tears ran down her red cheeks as she desperately tried to wake her parents up by shaking her mother's bloody shoulder and wailing for her momma to get up and not to go to sleep. Behind Isabelle, a raging burning fire was consuming and licking away their little home into dark ash. Shouts were heard over the raging sounds of the smoking fire from a long distance, with angry words coming closer and closer to where Isabelle sat crying over her unresponsive parents. A shadow started to creep behind the unsuspecting girl, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her screaming body away from her unmoving mamma and papa and into the darkened trees and shrubs. A cloak of blackness engulfing the two motionless parents, blanketing everything in darkness._

Vision coming back and clear to Rose, she took a shaky gulp of air as silent tears trailed down her pale cheeks. Trembles encased her willowy body as Rose looked down her sleeping daughter. Gently picking her little girl up, Rose stood up and began to rock back and forth, hugging her moon beam close to her warm chest. Never in her life did she want to ever see Isabelle look so heartbroken. Brushing away the vision of her dead body, Rose was more afraid of her daughter's safety. Knowing if Rose didn't stop this occurrence from happening, then Isabelle will be without her and Jack and be all alone and be in risk of being in danger from what ever took Isabelle away. Walking slowly back to their little cottage with Isabelle snuggling into her mothers embrace and inhaling her flowery scent, Rose could only wonder if she and Jack could find a way to change what may happen but deep inside her heart, Rose knew that whatever goddess Selene was showing her, their was no stopping the vision from coming true. Sending a silent prayer to her goddess, Rose began to hum a quiet tune to ease the uproar thoughts that plagued her worried mind and heart. Numbing her senses and focusing on the small vibrations coming out her mouth and the warm body that snuggled deeper in her embrace. The sounds of humming and birds chirping and other critters could only be heard in the small atmosphere as a dark cloud settled over one small place.

As spring came and went, summer appeared. All hot and breezy, with its warm rays beaming down. No new occurrence showed up around the house. No worries came to be. So during the warm heat, Rose and Jack began to relax just a bit, but still remained on edge. Waiting for any reaction on Isabelle, but all that came from the girl was happy smiles, as she helped her mama bake breads and pies. Helping her father catch fish by the pond and laughing joyful, as she splashed along the warm water, giggling with her birdy friend and chasing after the small animals. Fall entered, with its colorful leaves and chilly air. The little girl was seen helping her papa shape pumpkins into funny faces with a white, waxy candle placed inside its hollow depth, after her papa had scooped up the seeds and orange mush out .Her mama helped Isabelle place her finished work out in the dark chilly night, lighting her pumpkin up. Making Isabelle in awed as it glow like a lightning bug. This was her first and most treasured memory she kept in her heart. For when she turned around to tell her papa about her glowing pumpkin, she saw him wrapping his arms around a blushing Rose and sharing a tender kiss with his wife out the open air. Both her parents had a peaceful and adoring look. A look she hadn't seen in them for a long time. Turning back to her gleaming, silly and toothless face her papa had carved in her small pumpkin, Isabelle let the waves of happiness and calm that her mama and papa were transmitting seep into her body, putting her chubby hands under her chin, Isabelle embraced the warm feelings and her happiness.


End file.
